1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contacting apparatus for a chipcard. The invention relates specifically to a contacting apparatus for a SIM-card. As it is well known, SIM-cards are a special kind of chipcards which are smaller than the conventional chipcards. For instance, the SIM-cards contain information about the subscriber of a telephone company. It is for that reason that such cards are called SIM-cards with the prefix "SIM" having the meaning of "subscriber identity module".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding contacting apparatus attention is drawn to German published patent applications DE 41 18 312 A1, DE 40 08 655 A1 and DE 40 30 196 A1.
The known contacting apparatus, specifically the contacting apparatus for SIM-cards have larger dimensions than the SIM-card itself primarly due to the fact that card guide means are provided. Customarily, the SIM-card has a size of 25 mm.times.15 mm. Thus, the guide means require space which might be necessary for other purposes. This is particularly true in a situation where the contacting apparatus has to be placed on a circuit board. In such a situation space, which otherwise could be used by other components is wasted. Such a situation might specifically cause a problem in the area of the so-called surface mounted technology (SMT). Another problem is the heating-up of the contacting apparatus; this is a particular problem due to the fact that the contact elements of the contacting apparatus need to find support in the contact support.
Another disadvantage of the contact apparatus of the prior art is that it is generally necessary to use a mechanical lowering means so as to achieve high cycle numbers for plugging (the card into the contacting apparatus, and for removing it). If no mechanical lowering means is used, then after a few thousend cycles the noble metal layers galvanized onto the slide contacts will be worn down to the base material.